


Not Uhura

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Challenges, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: No way, no how! says Kirk.Answering Stephen's Bad Title challenge, made a long time ago on ASCEM





	Not Uhura

Kirk watched his tall friend standing under the mistletoe, and in the corner of his eye, he could see Uhura moving purposefully toward Spock. 

“Nuh-uh,” Kirk said to himself and lengthened his stride. No way, no how would he ever let Uhura get her well-manicured nails into Spock. There just wasn’t any chance in hell that he would let that happen. 

“Spock,” Kirk said as he reached the Vulcan, holding a glass of eggnog. “You’ve been on the ship long enough to know certain things about humans, haven’t you?” he said. 

“Indeed,” Spock said, tilting his head to the side quizzically. 

“Well then,” Kirk said, put his glass on the table next to them, grabbed the collar of his first officer’s tunic, pulled the Vulcan’s head down, and planted a decisive kiss on the warm, surprisingly soft, lips. 

“Jim,” Spock said hoarsely, with a positively wicked glint in his eyes. “I thought you would never come."

“Never thought ...?” 

Kirk threw a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see Uhura make thumbs up to Spock and smile wickedly. 

“Why, you sneaky little Vulcan!” 

“Indeed,” Spock admitted. “But that is why you ... love me, is it not?”

END


End file.
